Electronic devices are often interconnected by wireless means to form a network, such as a computer network for example. The devices of the wireless network communicate information using radio frequency (RF) signals, such as by spread spectrum or frequency multiplexing techniques. A wireless local area network (WLAN) is one type of network and a WiFi network is a WLAN implemented under the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers 802.11 standard (IEEE 802.11), such as the IEEE 802.11-2012 standard published Mar. 29, 2012. Network protocols continue to evolve to enable more types of devices communicate. A challenge is to reduce the amount of power required by a device and still provide the communication functionality of the protocol. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a protocol for electronic devices to communicate yet result in energy efficient operation of the devices.